A Strictly Need to Know Basis
by TwinVamps
Summary: Bella has been a vampire for nearly forty years and she receives a phone call telling her that her Dad doesn't have much time left. There's no strictly need to know about it now, it's time to share the secret. ONE-SHOT


**This is my first One-Shot, so I hope you like it. I _was_ supposed to be writing and updating my other stories, but once this was in my mind I had to write it :D**

**Enojoy! ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimed: <strong>I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

"Edward, _please_ help me!" I moaned. Which was almost simultaneously accompanied by tinkling musical giggle.

"Sorry, love. I doubt there's anything _any_ of us could do to stop Alice." I glared at my husband of nearly forty years. I opened up our mind link. _'I'll get you back.'_

"Sure, love." He laughed, unperturbed.

"Come on Mom!" My daughter whined.

"Aren't kids supposed to take after their _parents_, not crazy _pixie_ Aunts." I grumbled but followed them to the car non the less. They were lucky it was my Daughter and best friend.

_Shopping_. Even after all these years living with the storm that was _Alice_ and now with the tsunami that was _Renesmee_ I still barely tolerated it. It wasn't that I didn't see the _point_ of it, and after all these years I wasn't fussed with money, but my motto was '_get in, get out'_, and with Alice at the helm it was more like _'get in and shop till you drop'_. Which is hard for a vampire to pass as a _serious_ occurrence, I should know after how many times I had pulled it.

"Stop being a _spoilsport_ Bella!" Alice told me.

"_Yeah_ Mom. Think of it as _bonding_ time over torture." My Daughter told me with a smirk.

"Great two against _one_. I swear I can _not_ wait for your Uncle Emmett and Rosalie to come back from honeymoon, just so I can use Emmett as an excuse." I said, indulgently to my Daughter.

"Urgh! _Fighting_ and having _stupid_ competitions is not even on _par_ with _shopping_ Bella! _When_ will you learn this?" I laughed at Alice's indignant tone. It was for _me_. Even forty years later I was amaze at all my body was capable with and Emmett was just as adventurous as me. Edward hated of course, but indulged me without _much_ comment.

We'd been shopping for just under two hours when I considered seriously detaching my arm, _just_ as an excuse when my phone rang. I got it out and looked to Alice as I saw the unknown number. She shrugged with an almost bewildered expression. It wasn't often the pixie was caught off guard. The only time was when someone knew of the visions and was able to bypass them, or the when the Pack was involved. Once that thought entered my brain I answered quickly, which was less than two seconds after the first ring.

"Hello?" I asked the unknown caller.

"Bella?" Oh, I knew that voice. It was Sue, my step Mom.

"Oh Sue, hi." I smiled brightly at my distraction and rushed out of the shop, quickly using the excuse. "What's up?" I asked her.

If it was for my vampire hearing I wouldn't have heard the sob in her voice. "Bella, it's your Dad."

"What is it? Is he okay?" I started to panic. The stubborn old mule had only started his retirement a few years ago after _years_ of badgering, so what could be wrong now?

"He hasn't got long Bell." She told me. I barely had time to realize it was the wrong thing to do as the phone was crushed in my stone hand.

I was practically catatonic by the time Alice was driving down the mile path that lead to the Cullen home, but as soon as the house came into view I was off like a rocket. All the family were waiting for us in the living, showing saddened and mournful faces.

"Bella, were so-" I cut off my mom for all intents and purposes.

"Don't be. I knew this day would come, albeit that it's earlier than I expected but _still_. At least I will get to say goodbye."

"Bella, do you think that's wise? We've had to keep our distance for the last decade to start the separation and also to hide the fact we haven't aged." Jasper stated.

"Jasper, if you were given this chance with your family - to say goodbye - would you take it?" His silence was all the answer I needed. "He knows we weren't aging anyway, and he knew we were different from the second he _saw_ me, remember his _need to know _basis? If you all don't mind I told myself that he would _know_ one day, and as Sue has said, he hasn't got long." I looked at my Father, Carlisle, when I voiced the last part.

"Of course Bella. We wouldn't deny you that." He told me, only a slight marring of sadness in his voice. "Would you like the family to come with you?"

"No." I told them. "I think this is something I need to do on my own." I looked to my husband for the first time since I had entered the living room, not even minutes later. "But I wouldn't object to some moral support from my husband."

"Of course sweetheart." The crooked grin he flashed me helped ease some of my pain and I appreciated it.

We were gone as soon as we had packed, which was less than ten minutes later, with the full support of our family.

"Do you think it's wrong of me to tell him?" I broke the silence that had gotten us halfway back to my Dad's side in Forks.

"No. It's what you have to do to receive some closure. I would _never_ deny you that. You've also been determined that you would tell him one day ever since you became one of us." He told me with a loving smile, but then he became serious. "But maybe you should give him a choice," the next part he whispered and I wouldn't have heard it, other than the fact that I was a vampire, "if he's still lucid."

"He is." I insisted, with as much venom I could muster. "He _has_ to be." The rest of the ride was as silence as the first half.

Once in Forks we didn't waste time and made our way straight to the hospital. I'd phoned ahead to ask Sue the room number so we didn't have to stop, incase anyone who had known us was working there, which was possible as there wasn't much choice in Forks but to _leave_. I walked in without knocking as I could smell that it was indeed my Dad's room but stopped as soon as I was through the door. My mind went blank, I was as still as a statue and I didn't think anyone could get me to move within maybe the next century. For there, hooked up to various beeping machine, was my frail and ailing Dad. Charlie. I'd always thought of him in little girl terms, you know as the _superhero_, the one every girl sees when they look at their Dad. I knew of course how untrue this was once I entered the realm of the supernatural, but as I was currently staring at how _dependent_ my Dad now looked I realized that some part of me had kept hold of that little girl thought of _invincible_ Dad.

"Bella." Sue said my name with caution and I realized my eyes had probably darkened in my emotional state. I knew I _needed_ to keep my head for my step Mom, if not then for my Daughter who was currently waiting on news - with her imprint by her side - for news of her Grandpa.

"Hey Sue." I said with an answering smile. I had only whimpered my greeting and was afraid she hadn't heard it until she smiled back at me.

"He's been asleep for a while now, so he should be waking soon. Do you want time alone with him?" I looked over and really _looked_ at Sue. She looked quite awful, almost like a vampire with purple circles under her eyes. Also she had sunken cheeks so I knew she wasn't taking much care of herself, just focusing on her husband. This must be really hard on her, I rationalized. It was her second husband to die of a heart attack. Although whereas Harry's was quick and instant, Charlie's _wouldn't_ be. His heart attack had caused severe damage that they couldn't repair. Not even Carlisle could as it was muscle damage. Charlie would be alive until his body realized that the muscle was beyond repair and would shut itself down, and until then all the doctors could do was make him comfortable. All this was obviously taking it's toll on Sue's health and my Dad would _kill_ me - _metaphorically_ - if I sent her off just so I could be with him without looking out for her.

"Sue, when was the last time you ate?" I asked.

"Well," she hesitated.

"Edward?" I asked lowly so Sue wouldn't hear. He smiled and nodded before making excuses, only I knew he was going to get something for Sue to eat because I'm pretty sure - due to the lack of wolves here - that she had probably sent everyone home for _trying_ to help her.

"The last time you slept?" I asked and again she hesitated. "the last time you left this room?"

"She hasn't." I heard from behind. I looked over my shoulder to find Leah narrowing her eyes at her Mother to let her know she wasn't pleased that she wasn't taking better care of herself. I was only _mildly_ shocked she had been able to sneak up on me, as she no longer smelt of wet dog. I was proud when she had told me how she had met the _one_ - not her _imprint_ but still her soul mate she had reckoned - and had stop phasing so she could grow old with him. They now had two children together after twenty five years of happy marriage. The best part was she actually accepted me fully now, not _only_ as a friend but as a _sister_. She even trusted me with her kids and _that_ was saying something. "Hey B." She said looking at me for the first time.

"Hey Lee. How's Harry and McKayla?" I asked.

"Their okay. I _would_ say great, had you asked me last week before any of this, but their Grandpa's in hospital so the mood in casa de Williams is dark right now." She told me honestly.

"Yeah, pretty much how I left the family back in Maine." I told her.

"Everyone waiting for an update?" She asked me.

"Yep. Renesmee was clutching her phone so tight as I left that Jake had to take it away from her." I smile indulgently at the thought of my own Daughter. Leah smiled too, before we both turned back to Sue.

"So here's what's _going_ to happen." I told my step Mom. "Edward has gone to pick up some food for you and your _going_ to eat it. I don't care if your not hungry or your not in the mood, because you _are_ going to eat. Then you are going to go home with Leah, take a shower, _relax_ and get some _sleep_ before coming back later." I told her.

"But-"

"_No_." My tone booked no argument. "You don't have _any_ argument, because I will be with him until you come back. He won't be alone and if anything changes I can and _will_ call. So like I said you are going to _eat_, go _home_, _relax_ and _sleep_. In that order." At that moment said husband came in carrying a bag bursting with food. _Good, _I thought, _now she can't argue that there's nothing she likes._ She took the bag unwillingly once she saw all three of our expressions and we watched as she ate quite a lot of the food the bag contained.

"Guess I was hungry." She told us, to which we all grunted. Leah told me goodbye and said that Edward and I were welcome to stay at her house while we were here to which I politely declined. Edward had a hotel room booked close by already, and although staying with family was more preferable to me right now, I wanted the time alone with my husband.

Just as Sue was leaving my Dad woke up. She kissed him and helped him get comfortable before leaving. He looked confused for a minute before his eyes landed on me and widened. I couldn't be sure whether it was the fact I still looked eighteen or that I was actually _home_ for the first time in ten years, I'd have to ask Edward later. Edward quietly left, but I could sense him still in the hall able to listen, but I was grateful for the illusion of privacy and for the support he could offer if I needed it.

"Hey Daddy." I said, as I slowly made my way to his bedside. I gently sat beside him and took hold of his hand in mine.

"Hey kiddo." I smiled at the name. It had annoyed me slightly when I was younger, but now I couldn't fault it. It showed his love for me in a strange way. "Didn't expect you." I could hear him wheezing as he was talking and smiled softly.

"Yeah, I know. This is a stupid question, but how are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing okay considering, I'm more concerned about Sue at the moment. I don't think she's taking this well." He must have thought he needed to speak up and I was quick to tell him he could whisper if her wanted and I would still hear, which he did, grateful as it was less strenuous.

"Well, I sent her home to relax and get some sleep." I told him, to stop him worrying about her. "Don't worry about her so much. I know it must be hard for her, but don't forget how loved she is. Especially by all the wolves." I told him, and he seemed to relax straightaway like a weight was lifted.

It was slightly ironic how he knew everything about the wolves but he knew nothing about vampires. I was grateful the Pack had been able to keep that from him throughout the years, but I also knew the time to tell him was now and I was terrified. He only had hours at the most if he was lucky from the sound of his heart and breathing, and if he were to send me away after telling him, I don't know how I would cope _emotionally_. They say that vampires could change with something that is overwhelming, like finding a _mate_ and I was pretty sure my Dad _disowning_ me on his dead bed would certainly count. I took Edward's advise to how I should approach the conversation.

"Dad, I want to tell you what happened all those years ago. Why I don't age, why I-"

"Bells, strictly need to know basis _remember_?" He told me.

"I know, _trust_ me I have a pretty good memory now," I smiled sadly and continued, "but don't you want to know? I know that _I_ want you too, now that your… that _your_…" I sobbed.

"Dying." He finished for me and I just nodded. Although I couldn't _cry_ now, I still sobbed for all the time ahead of me without my Dad and I was pretty sure - vampire or not - that I couldn't trust my voice right now.

"Okay." He said and I looked at him with a question in my eyes. "I actually do want to know, I mean it could be my last chance _right_?" I nodded but didn't acknowledge his attempt at lightening my tension.

"It kind of long so I hope your comfy." I told him. He nodded and I began my tale. I told him of how I first saw Edward in the cafeteria and _knew_ there was something strange and different about him. I went on to tell him about the weeks that follow - my truck accident and how it all _really_ happened, my suspicions following it, my trip to first beach, Port Angeles, James, Victoria and how the wolves saved me from Laurent in the meadow - _everything_. I'd deliberately left out what we _were_ though, just skirting around the answer at his questioning gaze. I had just finished telling him of my pregnancy and birth and culminating burning, so I stopped and just _watched_ his expression. It was mostly blank - from all those years of using a poker face as a cop - but I could also see confusion and worry.

"So what was he? What are _you_?" He asked.

I squeezed his hand gently. "My skin is pale white and ice cold. I never go out in sunlight. My eyes change color. I'm stronger, faster, more graceful." His eyebrows rose in silent question. "Vampire." He gasp and I could feel and hear - from the monitors _and_ my hearing abilities - his heartbeat racing. "Dad. DAD! Calm down." I told him.

"You… _you're_… a…" He stuttered.

"You don't have to be afraid Dad. You know this. You _know_ this, deep down. I would never, _ever_ hurt you." He watched me a minute longer before he relaxed.

"Why?" He asked and I cringed. _Why_? Why wouldn't I _hurt_ him? _Was he insane?_

"Because not all vampires are _evil_ Dad and even if I were I could _never_ hurt you. You're my Dad. I would hurt myself before I _ever_ hurt you." I told him truthfully.

"So how do you survive?" He asked me.

"Animal blood." I answered.

"The _Pack_?" He gasp.

"_God no!_"I laughed quite loudly. "They all smell pretty _bad_ too us vampires, I shudder to think what they actually _taste_ like. We smell just as bad to them as well. The enemy they always talk about? Vampires."

"Why haven't they-"

"Killed us?" I finished. When he nodded, I answered. "We have a treaty. It's not as strict as it _used_ to be, as it banned us from their land and now we just have to let them know where there, but it's pretty much a _'we'll not harm humans if you don't try and harm us'_ kind of deal. Plus Jake and Renesmee's imprint made it all easier."

He was in thought for a long time after that until he sucked in a breath and said, "the animal attacks."

"What?" I asked, confused with the topic.

"The animal attacks when you first moved to Forks, it was vampires wasn't it."

"Yeah. Remember I just told you about James the tracker in Phoenix and Victoria his avenging mate? It was them." I stated. He just nodded in a daze.

"Well I'll be damned. Werewolves and vampires. I knew you were different kiddo, but this is _extraordinary_. I guess you could say your living an afterlife right?" He wheezed his way through his statement.

"Yeah I guess." I laughed. Lapsing into a comfortable silence, just holding his hand. I listened to his sallow breathing, which was getting raspier by the minute and his heartbeat getting more strained by the second. I knew that if I were human I would be showing outward signs of my own heart attack at all of these signs before me.

I looked over at the wall to see that it was half ten at night, and I realized I'd been here longer than I thought.

"Are you happy?" My Dad's question brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at his face and fought off my flinch. He definitely didn't have a lot of time left by just looking at his face that showed only a _fraction_ of the man he once was. I considered his question carefully before answering him.

"Am I _happy_? In many ways, _yes_. I love Edward with all I am and I _will_ love him for the rest of my existence. He is mine and I am his, but I hate _this_. I hate watching you like this. I dread watching anyone else I love like this. I guess in a way it balances everything out. Everything has to have good and bad _right_, otherwise what would be the point in perfect worlds and perfect lives? But _yes_ I am happy, I do not and _will_ not ever regret the decisions I have made." I answered my Dad honestly.

"For as long as we both shall live." I laughed as I knew he remembered how adamant I was that we change the line '_til' death do us part' _for, '_for as long as we both shall live'_ when Edward and I were married all those years ago. "I love you Bella. No matter who or _what_ you are, your still _my_ little girl." His breathing increase rapidly while his heart slowed dramatically. He looked as if he was sleeping but he never woke up.

I phoned Leah and told her and she arrived not even thirty minutes later with Sue in tow. Edward was still in the hall, but kept his distance knowing I wanted to be strong through this. I thought back over all the years I'd had with my Dad until we had stopped visiting and had started just phoning him ten years ago. In such a small space of time to my vampire mind _everything_ had changed. I had a bigger family, a better relationship with my own Dad. As that thought came I sighed as I thought of Renee who as of my _real_ twenty-sixth birthday - years ago - had thought I had died in a tragic car accident with my hubby.

I was brought out of my musing as the heart monitor sputtered. It lasted only seconds which felt like minutes but once the machine stopped emitting noises the room was busy with chaos. Sue was weeping while Leah held her tight, trying to gain control of her emotions as doctors where officially declaring my Dad dead. I looked at the clock, time of death 12.01am.

He got an official police send off two days later and as quickly as we could, Edward and I were on our way back home to our family. We'd barely spoken for the past two days, both wrapped up in each other and enjoying the comfortable silence, either cuddling or glazing at each other. Seeing Sue at the funeral had given me a whole new perspective on how lucky we were to be able to spend _eternity_ together and I knew that when I got back home to my Daughter, and the whole family I would be doubly grateful to everything I had in life, especially now I had the support of my Dad. After all I had an afterlife to live _right_?

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? <strong>

**REVIEW if you like, because I _love_ them! **

**P.S. Anyone watch the Royal Wedding? I sat watching it as I was Beta'ing this, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes - I take _full_ responsibility for them :D**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


End file.
